


Kan's Timari Attempts

by littlekittykanny



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, I'll add tags as I go and add more drabbles, This was supposed to be a multi-chapter thing, all for the sake of better quality fics, but I forgot where I was going, or get comfy writing this pairing, so I'm going to do drabbles until I can either remember, this is a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittykanny/pseuds/littlekittykanny
Summary: I'm not 100% confident in writing this pairing, so I'm gonna practice! All my Timari one-shots will appear in here until further noted.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Timari, Timinette - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 251





	1. Coffee-Shop Drabble

Tim whole-heartedly blamed Zatanna.

If she hadn’t brought him that coffee, he wouldn’t be in his current situation. His current situation would be making an idiot of himself in front of the barista. Said barista being one of the most adorable people Tim had ever met, and one he definitely wanted to make a good impression on.

Zatanna had been assisting Batman in locating a “rogue demon” who had been causing issues in Gotham. The average beat and track murders had shot up at an alarming rate, but they could have JUST BEEN THE WORK OF FUCKED UP PEOPLE BRUCE- but Tim wasn’t going to get into that. He had been on the assist collecting data (not being allowed in the field due to a huge potential business deal at Wayne Enterprises that Tim needed to handle) and had been up several nights in a row. He’d been exhausted, almost falling asleep during several meetings.

Zatanna had pitied him (and Bruce) and brought coffee with her to their next meeting. She had said they were from a local shop that had just opened their doors called Wishful Charms Coffee House. She had claimed that they’d gained the reputation for having the best coffee in Gotham, and both would love it. Tim had challenged the idea by saying it probably didn’t have enough caffeine to keep him up. Zatanna had given him a devious grin, holding out the coffee and telling him just to take the damn thing.

The cutesy scrawl on the side of the cup had made him blush slightly upon seeing it. His name was written in cursive, a heart replacing the dot on the i. In what Tim guessed was red marker, there was a note that read:

_ Zana mentioned you were having a rough week, so here’s the largest cup in the house! Hope the coffee helps you out. ;) _

A red and black ladybug was the signature.

Zatanna had laughed upon seeing the note, mentioning the barista she affectionately called Nettie. She had told him that Nettie always signed her coffees with a ladybug, as well as occasionally writing notes on the cups. Zatanna had then taken a moment to gush about Nettie’s sweetness, and how cute it was that she wrote to Tim.

Tim had ignored her, taking a large swig from the impressively sized coffee cup. He instantly felt more awake then he had in  _ years _ . The coffee had helped him power through the rest of the situation (both as Red Robin and Timothy Drake). He had asked Zatanna what she did to the coffee (knowing it must have been tampered with somehow), but the magician had denied doing anything. She had just smiled and told Tim to go to Nettie if he really believed that the coffee had been tampered with.

Tim considered doing just that until Lex Luthor went back on his bullshit. Tim ended up fighting Luthor tooth and nail to keep a Wayne Employee. The scientist was with their R&D department, working on how to adhere new smart fabric technologies into things like wetsuits and scuba gear. That way it would be possible to monitor the vitals of divers or repairmen while they were underwater for extended periods of time.

The seventeen year-old protege of Wayne Enterprises could only imagine that Luthor wanted this tech for less than legal purposes. Bruce and a few others had agreed with his thoughts and worked to assist him in fighting Luthor. Tim, however, was the one leading the crusade. By the end of it, Tim had won but was absolutely worn out from the battle. He’d actually fallen asleep at his desk after meeting with the happy employee who was excited for his extra bit of funding. 

He had been woken up the next day by an exasperated looking Richard Grayson. His eldest brother (adopted but Dick would pout for  _ weeks _ if Tim said that to his face) had sent him away for lunch, demanding that Tim go home, shower, and sleep. He wasn’t about to give Dick that satisfaction, so he decided to finally go to Wishful Charms and meet this ‘Nette. Hopefully he could get that coffee again...it was better than what they had at the Wayne Tower. 

Wishful Charms was a cozy little building. The interior walls were a pastel yellow color, and the floors were made of a lightly stained oak wood. There were several small tables on one side, as well as some couches and even a little circle of bean bag chairs. The wall directly across from the door, behind the barista’s counter was filled from top to bottom with different assortments of coffee and teas. The cafe was fairly busy, but the patrons seemed to be generally quiet. All in all, Tim liked the feel of the shop.

There were two baristas at the counter. One was a petite Asian woman with a bright and smiling demeanor. The other was a white haired woman with an aura of ‘the calm before the storm’. The pair were moving almost in sync, going between making and taking orders. Tim was rather impressed how coordinated they were, as if they’d been doing this for years. The line moved rather quickly, thanks to their efficiency. 

By the time Tim time made it to the front of the line, the sweet-looking woman was the available barista. She turned her heart shaped face towards him to ask what he’d like to order, and Tim felt his heart skip. He froze, feeling disconnected from his body.

No way were her eyes THAT bright.

The eyes currently holding him captive were a brilliant slate grey color that seemed to gleam with light and warmth. They were swirling with emotion, constantly changing and flashing as she looked at him. Concern, confusion, genuine amusement shimmered in her eyes, drawing Tim further in.

A cough broke him from his trance.

Tim’s eyes snapped over to the woman next to the beautiful grey-eyed girl. Her white hair was pulled into a high ponytail, allowing the edges of her diamond shaped face to be seen. Her eyes were a vivid violet color, captivating in an unnerving sense. While the grey eyed barista’s eyes radiate warmth, this woman’s eyes caught and kept the light. Her eyes were dark and scrutinizing, as if challenging Tim to try anything with her co-worker.

“Long night?” a sweet voice asked.

Tim’s attentioned went back to the grey-eyed barista. She had a sweet, heart-shaped face with those gorgeous grey eyes. Her porcelain skin was splashed with light freckles across the bridge of her nose. Petal pink lips were pulled into a sweet smile that made Tim’s stomach flutter. Her dark black hair was pulled into two cute little buns on top of her head, making her even more adorable.

“Yeah, there was an ongoing crisis at work,” he answered with a yawn, making his face flush.

He hadn’t meant to yawn. He tried to smile, internally panicking as he realized just what he looked like. His suit was in complete disarray. His collar was crinkled. His suit jacket was haphazardly buttoned, some buttons not even buttoned. His tie was crooked and not tightened properly. His hair was a disaster, sticking up in certain places. He realized the dark bags under his eyes made him look that much more like a drug addict. 

Thankfully the barista, who was wearing a red sweater with three-fourths sleeves and a pink apron, smiled back. She again asked what Tim would like to order, seeming not to care about Tim’s earlier social faux paux. 

“Um...can I get the largest coffee you have with as much caffeine as you can legally give me?” Tim asked, looking down at the barista’s name tag.

He recognized the cutesy scrawl from the cup Zatanna gave him-  _ Marinette _ .

“Sure! One Powerhouse coming right up!” she chirped, grabbing the largest to-go-cup that Tim had seen at a coffee house. 

He watched her silently as she moved, once again entranced by this woman who couldn’t be taller than five feet. Just as she was about to make his coffee, the white haired woman stepped in front of him. 

She smiled in a sickly sweet way. It was a smile that set his nerves on edge...in a rather familiar way. 

"So that'll be $6.50 with tax," the woman, her name tag read Maeve, said. "Pay now."

Tim handed over the money wordlessly, watching Maeve's reaction shift minutely from hostility to surprise. She gave him a stiff nod before looking back to see if Marinette was looking at them. 

"Okay, so advice? Next time don't roll in here looking like you just came off a fuckin' bender. I will beat your skull in if you try any funny shit with Minette. We clear?"

Not having his coffee yet, Tim scoffed and said, "Like I'd have a skull for you to crush after Zatanna finished with me. She's very fond of that barista, and she'd kill me first."

His eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said, but Maeve eyed him critically. 

"So you know 'Zana too? Guess you can't be too much of a bastard then… but that means then you definitely know not to fuck around," Maeve said quietly. "Watch yourself."

"Mae! How many times have I told you not to scare the customers! So sorry for the wait, sir!" Marinette scolded her coworker.

She gave him a brilliant smile before handing him the cup. 

"One Powerhouse! Have a nice day, Tim-"

"Drake. My name is Tim Drake. It's very nice to meet you, Marinette," he said, taking the coffee from the cute barista. "Nice to have a face to put a name to-"

"Apparently, he knows 'Zana," Maeve interrupted. 

Tim was about to go into his cover story until Marinette clapped and gasped, "Oh! 'Zana mentioned she was looking into booking a gig with Wayne Enterprises for an event they’re sponsoring! You must work there?"

"Yes, I do. I decided to stop here on my lunch. Zatanna brought me some of your coffee," he said with a grin. "That coffee really saved my butt in the meeting, so thank you."

Marinette giggled before waving him off.

"You're very welcome! I hope this cup gets you through the work day," she said sweetly.

“Thanks, Marinette. I-I hope to see you soon,” he replied, making his way towards the door.

“Text me when you’re free then!”

Tim was about to ask her what she meant until his phone started to ring. Some paperwork was missing, and he was forced to rush back to the office. Dick wasn’t pleased with him, but Tim quickly won the argument. After all, Dick wouldn’t be able to find jack shit in Tim’s office. It was all organized and filed in a way only he truly understood. This organizational system also drove Dick nuts in the Batcave too.

It wouldn’t be until almost 6pm, when he was just finishing up the coffee, that Tim would realize what Marinette meant by ‘text her later’. Written on the side of his cup was another note from Marinette...and her phone number. As he stared at the little red and black ladybug drawn on his cup, Tim began to smile.

Until Zatanna texted him asking how he liked Wishful Charms.

**To: Zatanna**

**From: Me**

**WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS CUTE?**

**From: Zatanna**

**To: Me**

**I did tell you she was cute :P Not my fault you didn’t listen.**

**To: Zatanna**

**From: Me**

**YOU DIDN’T MENTION SHE WAS MY AGE! YOU ALSO DIDN’T MENTION THAT SHE IS THE ABSOLUTELY SWEETEST AND MOST ENCHANTING PERSON I’D EVER MEET! I LOOKED LIKE A DRUG ADDICT ZATANNA!**

**From: Zatanna**

**To: Me**

**Well then, maybe you should get more sleep. Keep it up, and Nettie will worry...not that she can talk. I think her blood is caffeine.**

Tim stared at the phone for a few moments before deciding to plug in her number. The worst that could happen would be that she gave him a prank number as a gag. The best thing would be that this was actually her number, and she was interested in him. Tim took a deep breath and prayed for his sanity.

He agonized over what to send to Marinette. At first he wanted to just talk like a regular person. Then his anxiety kicked in, saying that he needed to explain why he looked like a goddamn druggie when he came into the shop. Then he thought about just straight up asking her out, cold turkey. No warm up, no build up, just rip the bandaid off and hope it didn’t sting. 

Tim’s anxiety quickly vetoed that last plan.

He settled for a simple thank you message and hoped that would be a good enough start.

**To: Nettie-Bug**

**From: Me**

**Thank you for the coffee earlier. It ended up being a huge help. Sorry, I couldn’t text you until now. One of the receptionists misplaced our paperwork for a building project, and we needed it to make a deal, so they called me back in to find it. She left it in my office, and as it turns out, I accidentally put it away with other files.**

Tim continued to reorganize his office as he waited for her response. He’d managed to get a few filing cabinets completely redone before the buzz of his phone caused him to stop. He snatched the phone from the table and looked at the message.

**To: Me**

**From: Nettie-Bug**

**Not a problem! I’m glad it helped you out! :D It sounds like you had a really rough day. Are you like a secretary or something? Is that why you looked so disheveled earlier? Chasing down missing papers?**

She actually did text him back. 

Tim was absolutely thrilled. He responded immediately, telling her vague details about his work. He mentioned that no, he was not a secretary, but someone on the board. Marinette seemed impressed and then asked him how hold he was. When he told her he was nineteen, she was shocked, replying that she was eighteen. Tim explained that he was a prodigy of sorts, so he'd managed to muscle his way into the board despite being barely out of high school. He told her about his love of solving mysteries, and she replied that a good riddle or puzzle always excited her. He'd asked her about what kinds, and Marinette had sent him link after link of riddles and mind teasers. Tim had managed to get so lost in his virtual chat with Marinette that he didn't even realize he'd stopped organizing.

Nor did he realize Dick was standing at the door, waiting to ensure his little brother actually went home and slept.

"Uhh, Tim? Timmy? Whatcha doin'?" he asked, startling slightly when Tim jumped.

That was odd...usually he couldn't surprise Tim. 

"No-Nothing! Nothing at all! I was organizing and got sidetracked! Yeah, sidetracked," Tim exclaimed. "A friend of mine showed me a new puzzle game, and I'm really looking forward to playing it."

Dick nodded, unconvinced, but allowing it to slide. Tim usually told Dick things, so he assumed that when Tim was ready (or things were wildly out of control), he'd tell Dick what was going on. Dick acknowledged the possibility he could be overreacting as well. Tim was rather fond of games and puzzles, so if he had stumbled across something unusual in a puzzle game, he'd fixate on it. 

When Tim was fully immersed in something, there was no way of getting his attention without scaring him. Dick had tried. Bruce had tried. Even Alfred hadn't managed it! Damian and Jason didn't care so much about startling him...they just cared about whether or not Tim slept.

"Alright, well you can keep playing at home. At least until eleven. You're getting SOME semblance of sleep tonight, mister! It's that or I'm having B bench you from patrol so you can rest!" Dick declared. "Let's go home. Alfred's waiting in the limo."

Dick watched Tim hurriedly typing on his phone for a brief moment before turning it off. Tim hopped up and walked over to his older brother. The pair descended down to the first floor and got into the car. Surprisingly, Tim didn't pull his phone back out. Instead, he leaned against Dick's shoulder and began to doze off. Once Tim was fast asleep, Dick began to talk softly to Alfred about how the day was going. Both men were rather surprised that Tim had actually gone to sleep of his own free volition. Dick began to spin conspiracy theories about how this wasn't their Tim while Alfred added a sarcastic remark here and there.

"Well he's never cared much about his well-being or how much sleep he got before!" Dick hissed. "So why is he sleeping now? Like I understand it's almost 11pm, but normally Tim doesn't sleep or sleeps from like 4am to 6am."

"Perhaps Master Timothy is coming to his senses and realizing he needs to take care of himself in order to function at full capacity as a detective," Alfred replied.

Both men fell silent for a moment before simultaneously dismissing the idea as outlandish and completely inaccurate.

"Maybe Master Tim is doing it for someone else?" Alfred postulated.

"Or he's possessed!" 

Alfred rolled his eyes at Master Dick's antics. He managed to cut through the conspiracy talk long enough to declare that they'd arrived back at the manor. As Dick lifted Tim out of the car, the younger man's phone slipped from his coat pocket. Alfred picked it up just in time to see the screen light up with a message.

**To: Me**

**From: Nettie-Bug**

**I hope you're getting some rest, Tim! It's not healthy to run on only two hours a day :(((( I just got home from the coffee shop safe and sound, and I'm going to bed now. Good night, Tim. Sweet dreams. :)**

The elderly Englishman smiled down at the phone.

Perhaps he'd get great-grandchildren after all...

Or at the very least, he'd get Tim to finally take a nap.


	2. The Mug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette just wanted to buy a mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by kceedraws.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this!

Everything felt off.

The dark haired woman rubbed her head and sighed. Her head was pounding, but she was determined to get her shopping done. Grey eyes scanned the shelves, looking at the different kinds of coffee mugs. She needed to buy new ones after her boyfriend broke several in a sleep deprived fit of elation, having just cracked a case. The issue?

This store had the coffee mugs stocked near the candles for Kwamis knew what reason! Normally the candles didn’t bother Marinette, but for whatever reason, the smells were too intense for her. Every time someone opened a candle next to her, she’d smell it and immediately feel nauseous. It almost made her snap, but she held herself together after taking several deep breaths.

She could feel the bile rising in the back of her throat as someone opened a cinnamon candle. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to fight the urge to vomit. She managed to swallow the bile down, but looked to see who’d opened the candle.

Marinette was greeted by a guilty looking child. A little boy, probably no older than six, was looking up at her with worried brown eyes. His lower lip was wobbling as he slowly put the jar down. He looked as if he were going to cry as he said, “I-I didn’t mean to make you sick.”

She felt her heart break a little at the remorse in his voice.

“Oh, it’s okay, honey. You didn’t make me sick,” Marinette said, kneeling down next to him. “I wasn’t feeling well before you opened the candle. Thank you for putting it back though. The smell was hurting my tummy.”

“You’re not sick?” the little boy asked. “My mommy works at a doctors office, an’ she can help you if you’re sick.”

Marinette was just about to tell the little boy it was okay when a woman came around the corner.

“Marcus, there you are! Now what have I told you about wandering off?” the blonde said. “I’m so sorry if he’s caused you any trouble, miss.”

“Mommy, the lady is sick! I opened a candle, an’ she looked like she was gonna barf!” Marcus told his mother. “You’re a nurse, can’t you help?”

His mother looked at Marinette before apologizing.

“I’m really sorry, miss. Marcus really likes to smell the different candles. It’s his favorite thing to do when we shop here. I’m assuming he picked a smell you were sensitive too—”

Marinette waved her hands quickly, insisting that Marcus was okay.

“To be perfectly honest, I’ve apparently become sensitive to all sorts of smells. Every time someone opens one, I feel nauseous,” she said. “It wasn’t his fault. It’s probably something I ate not agreeing with me. It’s been happening a lot to me lately.It’s strange though. I used to love some of the foods I can’t eat anymore”

The mother went quiet for a moment.

“So you’re having sensitivities to food, and your sense of smell has gotten slightly stronger. Do you have any cravings for particular foods? Mood swings?” she asked.

Marinette’s eyes widened as she nodded.

“Bloating? Needing to pee more frequently despite not increasing the amount you drink?” the woman continued. “And this last question might be a little personal, and you don’t need to answer it out loud. Just think about it. When was your last period?”

Marinette inhaled sharply. When was her last period? She hadn’t really been paying attention. Marinette had assumed that it was late due to the amount of stress she’d been under lately. Not to mention that Marinette had been taking birth control, and they’d been using protection. She could vaguely feel her breathing speeding up, and a hand on her shoulder.

Marcus’s mother had reached out to her, and Marinette could hear the other woman telling her to breathe.

“You might just be sick, but I work at an obstetrics and gynecology office,” she said slowly. “I’ll give you their card. If you want to set up an appointment all you have to do is call. If they asked if someone referred you, tell them it was Cynthia Hall.”

Cynthia gave Marinette the business card and told Marcus to say goodbye.

“Bye bye, Miss—” Marcus trailed off, realizing he’d never got the lady’s name.

“Marinette,” she said with a smile. “You can call me Miss Nette if that’s easier. It was nice meeting you, Marcus.”

“Bye bye, Miss Nette! I hope your tummy gets better!” he said happily, making Marinette chuckle.

“I’m sorry if we’ve both troubled you today, Marinette,” Cynthia said. “I hope you have a nice day.”

As mother and son walked away, Marinette grabbed the first mug she saw and ran to the checkout.

She had to stop at the drugstore on her way home. 

————

A dark haired man shuffled out of the bedroom groggily as he rubbed his eyes. The drug smugglers had really tried their damndest to encode their drop locations, but after a few weeks of hard work, Tim had finally managed to crack the code. He’d just sent Bruce everything he had. The young man figured his adopted father and probably Jason would go to deal with it. Damian had school, and Dick was the one currently responsible for keeping an eye on him.

“Ma lutine?” he called out, looking around. “Ma lutine, are you home?”

His blue eyes scanned the room until he noticed a fresh cup of coffee on the table and a note.

_ Mon beau,  _

_ I’m in the bathroom. I’m going to take a shower, but thought you might want to sleep in. Here’s some coffee for you when you wake up. I love you! _

_ -Marinette _

He smiled fondly at the note and picked up the mug of coffee. He took a few gulps and sighed happily as the warm liquid filled his stomach. After a few moments he took note of the sound of the shower running. A devious smile crossed his face, and he gulped down the rest of his coffee.

Since the coffee was still nice and hot, that meant that Marinette had just made it. If she made it before she got in the shower, then that meant she hadn’t been in the shower long. If he finished his coffee fast enough, then he’d get to join her in the shower. He liked showering with Marinette. She was always so sweet, washing his hair for him.

Once Tim was certain he’d drained the entire cup, he went to put it in the sink. As he did, he realized that something was written at the bottom. Tim picked the mug back up and held it closer to his face. There was something written on the bottom. Huh, that was odd, Marinette didn’t usually buy cups like that—

The mug nearly shattered, but Tim caught it just before it hit the floor.

Without another thought, he raced to the bathroom.

———— 

Her hands were shaking as she looked down at the stick in her hand.

A pink plus sign stared back at her.

She was pregnant.

She was pregnant with Tim’s baby.

Her and Tim were going to be  _ parents _ .

Marinette had no idea how she was going to tell Tim. There were so many thoughts racing through her head. What would Tim say? Would he even want the baby? Did he want to be a father? Was she ready to be a mother? What would her parents say? What would Bruce say? Would Tim still want to be with her—

Her thoughts stopped as Tim burst into the bathroom, the new mug clenched in his hands.

“Ma lutine, is it true?” he asked, his tired blue eyes wide.

Marinette looked at him in confusion for a few moments before Tim handed her the mug and told her to look in the bottom. She did, and her jaw dropped. At the very bottom of the mug said the following:

_ You’re going to be a dad! _

She wordlessly handed him the pregnancy test she just took. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked at Tim, silently waiting for him to speak. She watched his eyes widen as he looked at the little pink plus. Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt like she was going to cry before Tim grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

“We’re gonna be parents! Oh my god, we’re going to be parents!” Tim whispered into her ear. “God, we’ve got to tell Alfred and your parents. They’ll be so excited. There’s so much we need to do…”

“...you...you want to keep the baby?” Marinette asked softly. “You want...you want to keep us?”

Tim pulled back from Marinette to look at her tear-filled grey eyes. He cupped her face gently before saying, “Of course I do, ma lutine. I-I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you. I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I love you so much. Our baby will have such a good mama...and I swear to you, I’ll do my best for them.”

“What about Red Robin? What about the fact we’re vigilantes—”

“Just say the word.”

Marinette looked at her boyfriend, tears now dripping down her cheeks. She breathed slowly before asking him what he meant.

“Just say the word, Marinette. I’ll put the cowl away,” Tim said, wiping away her tears. “I’ll do it for you and the baby.”

“Tim, you love solving mysteries—”

“And I can do that from the safety of my desk,” Tim replied. “I refuse to be my father. I will do anything for our child, even if that means giving up Red Robin. I don’t want our baby to grow up barely seeing their dad. I want them to know me.”

Marinette grabbed Tim and wrapped him up in a hug. She cried a little as he rubbed her back and told her he loved her. They rocked back and forth until Tim pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“C’mon, ma lutine. Why don’t we step into the shower before it gets cold, hmm?” he said with a wolfish grin. “We’ll let everyone else know later. For now, I just want to enjoy this moment with you.”

Marinette giggled, pecking him on the cheek.

“That sounds like a lovely idea.”


End file.
